duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Jordan
Lawrence Jordan is an American award-winning film-maker, whose work has included directing Duran Duran's Live from London DVD. Biography Born in San Francisco, Jordan was a stellar student at Tamalpais High School, Winning a scholarship to Harvard University. There he quickly lost interest in science after discovering the works of Sergei Eisenstein and other experimental European filmmakers. Lawrence's work over the years has included directing and producing cinematic films, concert videos for top musical artists, as well as films for TV. His concert work has been extensive, directing videos for Sting, Blondie, BB King, Don Henley, Neil Diamond, Duran Duran and others. His awards include winning a Grammy for 'Best Music Video - Long Form' for The Who Live, Featuring The Rock Opera Tommy in 1991, which he shared with members of The Who. Other awards include an Emmy for 'Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy' for Eddie Izzard: Dressed To Kill in 2000, sharing the prize with Eddie Izzard and Charlie Swanson. A selection of credits Director: *''Larger Than Life in 3D'' (2009) *''Live by Request: John Fogerty'' (2009) *''Farm Aid 2009'' (2009) *''Fuse Fest: Lollapalooza 2009'' (2009) *''Farm Aid 2008'' (2008) *''Best of the Jammys, Volume Two'' (2007) *''Last of the Breed: Live in Concert'' (2007) *''Il Divo: Live at the Greek'' (2006) *''Best of the Jammys, Volume One'' (2006) *''Korn: Live on the Other Side'' (2006) *''Cheech Marin & Friends: Live from South Beach'' (2006) *''Farm Aid: 20th Anniversary Concert'' (2005) *''Billy Joel: Live from the River of Dreams'' (2005) *''Duran Duran - Live from London'' (2005) *''Audioslave: Live in Cuba'' (2005) *''Rockin' the Corps: An American Thank You'' (2005) *''Vanessa Williams Christmas: Live by Request'' (2004) *''Live by Request: John Mellencamp'' (2004) *''Request: John Fogerty'' (2004) *''Blondie - Live by Request'' (2004) *''Boz Scaggs: Greatest Hits Live'' (2004) *''Live by Request: Kenny Chesney'' (2004) *''Live and Unwrapped'' (2004) *''Live by Request: Lyle Lovett'' (2003) *''A Barry Manilow Christmas: Live by Request'' (2003) *''Dave Matthews Band: The Central Park Concert'' (2003) *''This Is Your Country'' (2003) *''Live by Request: BB King'' (2003) *''The Score'' (2003) *''Live by Request: Hall & Oates'' (2003) *''A&E in Concert: Rod Stewart'' (2002) *''Live by Request: Santana'' (2002) *''Live by Request: Chicago'' (2002) *''Jim Brickman: Love Songs & Lullabies'' (2002) *''18th Annual American Fashion Awards'' (2002) *''Live by Request: David Bowie'' (2002) *''Live by Request: Clint Black'' (2002) *''Live by Request: Elton John'' (2001) *''Billy Joel: In His Own Words'' (2001) *''VH-1/Vogue Fashion Awards'' (2001) *''Live by Request: Neil Diamond'' (2001) *''2001 ABC World Stunt Awards'' (2001) *''Bee Gees: This Is Where You Come In'' (2001) *''Live by Request: Loretta Lynn'' (2001) *''Electric Light Orchestra: Zoom Tour Live'' (2001) *''From Lara with Love'' (2000) *''Live by Request: K.D. Lang'' (2000) *''Christina Aguilera: My Reflection'' (2000) *''The Source Hip-Hop Music Awards 2000'' (2000) *''Live by Request: Willie Nelson'' (2000) *''Inside the Music with Yolanda Adams'' (2000) *''Live by Request: Trisha Yearwood'' (2000) *''TLC: Sold Out'' (2000) *''MTV Unplugged: Ballads'' (2000) *''Live by Request: Eurythmics'' (2000) *''Sheryl Crow: Rockin' the Globe Live'' (2000) *''Don Henley: Live Inside Job'' (2000) *''Manilow Live!'' (2000) *''Sting: The Brand New Day Tour - Live from the Universal Amphitheatre'' (2000) Producer: *''Show: A Night in the Life of Matchbox Twenty'' (2004) *''Eddie Izzard: Dress to Kill (1999)'' Category:Video directors